Imperio
by ExpectoPatronumNoDementors
Summary: Je těsně před Vánocemi, když se v Godrikově dole se známým prásknutím Přemístění objeví polomrtvý mladík - mladík, který byl téměř zabit svou vlastní matkou, poněvadž odmítl Voldemortovo znamení. Nemnoho mladých čistokrevných čarodějů však toto znamení odmítá - a Pobertům je jasné, že Voldemort buduje armádu, se kterou ovládne kouzelnický svět lépe než kletba Imperius.
1. Prolog

Vesnice by vypadala jako vystřižena z vánočního přání, kdyby se po panensky bílém, třpytivém sněhu nestáhla rudá linka. Ve tmě vypadala jako inkoust. Jako by ji však napsala nešikovná ruka, místy byla širší a jinde zase docela přerušena.

„Merline a Morgano," zasténal mladík tiše. „to tady skoncuju?"

Odpovědí mu bylo jen ticho prosincové noci. Z rozdrásané hrudi mu teklo hrozivé množství krve a prosakovalo jeho košilí a hábitem; nohy se mu třásly. Jeho cíl byl nadohled – vila, tyčící se k nebesům jako vlídný obr – ale pochyboval, že mu síly vystačí.

Nechtěl umřít sám. Nechtěl tu pojít jako postřelené zvíře.

Už byl u šípkového keře, který rostl u plotu, když se mu konečně podlomila kolena. Jeho kufr spadl na zem a s hlasitým prasknutím se otevřel. Sníh pod chlapcem nabíral tmavou barvu a on – on se nemohl zvednout.

Něco se v něm úzkostlivě stáhlo jako zornička na prudkém světle. Nemůže dál. Nemůže se zvednout. Před očima mu vytanuly lidské obličeje, ale bolest a pomyšlení na smrt je rychle rozmazaly a odehnaly. S vypětím vůle – sílu nebylo odkud brát – sáhl do vnitřní kapsy svého hábitu a sevřel prsty kolem malého, krví kluzkého zrcadla.


	2. 1 Noční návštěvník

Bylo to jedno z nejméně příjemných probuzení jeho dosavadního života – všechno ho bolelo, až se mu zdálo, že se při sebemenším pohybu rozbije jako porcelán. Hlava se mu točila jako papírová loďka stržená vírem a nebyl si jistý, jestli se mu chce nebo nechce zvracet.

Už ale nadobro přestal krvácet, ránu měl obvázánu a kolem sebe spoustu hřejivých přikrývek. Nemohl si ze začátku vzpomenout, co se vlastně stalo, ale vůně místnosti mu připadala povědomá. Nesla s sebou pocit bezpečí.

Trvalo mu hodnou chvíli, než sesbíral dostatek sil, aby od sebe odlepil víčka. Jako by byla z olova. Jakmile však otevřel oči, cítil se dost silný se trochu pohnout a pomalu, pomaličku se posunul do sedu a rozhlédl se kolem.

Ležel na pohovce v obývacím pokoji Potterových pod něčím, co vypadalo jako veškeré deky v celé vile naházené na jednu valnou hromadu. Na stole ještě ležel svitek čistých obvazů, který zřejmě někdo zapomněl uklidit, a pár chomáčů vaty.

Vedle v křesle seděl James.

Už dlouho ho neviděl vypadat tak špatně – vlasy měl rozcuchanější než kdy předtím, brýle docela nakřivo, pod očima temné kruhy. Na bledé tváři se mu leskly zaschlé stružky slz. Vypadal naprosto vyčerpaně.

„Jamesi?" špitl a lekl se téměř, jak skřípavě zněl jeho hlas. Měl sucho v hrdle. James s sebou trhl a obrátil se tak prudce, že málem převrhl křeslo.

„Sirie!" vykřikl radostně, ale okamžitě se utišil, když spatřil Siriův bolestný výraz. „Sirie, ty jsi – ty jsi vzhůru! Co tě bolí? Chceš vodu k pití nebo tak – musím ti ještě dát lektvary – kvůli ztrátě krve, víš – málem – málem–"

„Jamie," přerušil ho jemně Sirius a James okamžitě ztichnul. „Jamesi, děkuju ti."

James se na něj chvíli díval – se svýma obrovskýma, ořechově hnědýma očima vypadal jako vystrašený koloušek. Chvíli to vypadalo, že se dá do pláče, pak se prudce zvedl z křesla a zamumlal něco o lektvarech. Pak zmizel ve dveřích do kuchyně. Sirius se sám pro sebe usmál. Jamese znal jako vlastní dvojče – potřeboval jen chvíli k uklidnění.

Nevěděl, kolik je hodin, ale v bezvědomí musel být dlouhou dobu. Nechtěl si představit, jakých hrozných několik hodin si James přetrpěl.

Než se vrátil, trvalo to hodných pár minut, ale obličej už měl čistý a výraz vyrovnaný. Kruhy měl pod očima pořád, ale netřásly se mu ruce, když nesl tác s řadou pestrobarevných lektvarů a dvěma hrnky kouřícího čaje.

„Vyděsil jsi mě k smrti," řekl James, zatímco rozkládal lektvary na konferenční stolek. „Myslel jsem prve, že je s tebou konec, ale nějak se mi povedlo tě dostat dovnitř a ošetřit. Až přijde máma, podívá se na to sama, ale ať tě ani nenapadne do té doby vstávat."

Paní Potterová bývala, než se kvůli Voldemortovu vzestupu k moci přidala k čarodějům Fénixova řádu, skvělá lékouzelnice v nemocnici u Svatého Munga. James o její umění, ač pro něj neměl žádné zvláštní nadání, často projevoval zájem – ten jen zesílil, když se Siriem a Petrem odhalili pravou povahu Removy nemoci.

„Promiň, že jsem tě vzbudil. Nevěděl jsem, kam jít," pokrčil Sirius rameny a sykl bolestí, když tím natáhl poraněné svalstvo.

„Dávej přece pozor!" James ho jemně přitlačil k opěradlu a natáhl přes něj jednu z dek. „Omlouvat se za vzbuzení, směšné! Musíš si rozmyslet, kdy a jak se pohneš. Za pár dní už snad se správnými lektvary budeš zdravý, ale ta magie je černější než inkoust. Nemůžu to uzdravit najednou a zůstane ti jizva."

Sirius by znovu pokrčil rameny, ale tentokrát se raději zastavil a místo toho se hořce usmál.

„Ať svět vidí, jak moc mě moje matka miluje," odsekl a zarazil se, když viděl Jamesův vražedný výraz.

„Takže Walburga," zavrčel James a zvedl se z křesla. Vjel si oběma rukama do vlasů a zhluboka se nadechl, dívaje se z okna. Sirius mu neviděl do tváře. „Ta erinye tě málem zabila – ta – to nemá slov! Vlastní – ó Merline!"

„Žádná láska mezi námi nikdy nebyla."

„Je to tvoje MATKA, SIRIE!" zařval James. Sirius sevřel tvář – hlasité zvuky byly jako rána pěstí do hlavy. Z Jamese se okamžitě vysypala hromada tichých omluv a do rukou mu vtiskl jednu z lahviček.

„Tohle ti doplní krev," zašeptal. „Vypij to."

Lektvar chutnal hůř než cokoliv, co kdy ochutnal, ale překonal se a vypil ho celý. Okamžitě ucítil, že se mu do tváře vrátilo trochu barvy a bolest hlavy a žaludku se značně zmírnily.

Pak si prohlédl Jamese, který se zhroutil zpět do křesla s nohama pokrčenýma a přitisknutýma k hrudi. Vypadal, jako by chtěl brečet, řvát, někoho obejmout a něco rozbít zároveň, ale držel se kvůli Siria pohromadě.

„Myslím, že by sis mohl dát ten čaj, Jamie," podotkl. „Možná tě to trochu uklidní."

James se na něj koutkem oka podíval a pak se skutečně natáhl po jednom z hrnků a zhluboka se napil. Podle vůně to byl ovocný čaj – zelený ani černý James nemohl vystát.

Nakonec se čaje napil i Sirius a dlouho tam seděli ve vážném, ale ne nepříjemném tichu. Sirius neměl chuť události předešlého dne, na které se mezi tím rozpomenul, nijak rozebírat, ale tušil, že nemá na výběr – James ho našel polomrtvého před svým domem a měl plné právo vědět, jak se tam dostal.

Jen při té myšlence se mu svíralo srdce strachy.

„Kolik je vlastně hodin?"

James se podíval na hodinky, které nosil na ruce – tyhle byly mudlovské, obyčejné, ne ty, které se dávají k sedmnáctým narozeninám.

„Za chvíli bude pět ráno – rodiče tu budou každou chvíli."

„Proč tu vlastně nejsou?"

„Nějaká noční mise Fénixova řádu." James si těžce povzdechl – jeho rodiče mizeli v jednom kuse, a kdyby bylo po jejich, mohl by se rovnou přestěhovat k McKinnonovým, kteří bydleli kousek odtud. Rodiče ho nechtěli nechávat doma samotného, ale tady si James postavil hlavu.

A teď byl velice rád, že to udělal. Při myšlence, že by tu Sirius našel jenom prázdný dům, ho poléval mráz – v domě McKinnonových nikdy nebyl a nebyl by schopen se tam přemístit. Když ho James našel, ležel tam bezvládně ve sněhu zbarveném krví, s tváří bledou a mírumilovnou a očima zavřenýma.

Vzpomínal si, jak vedle něj padl na kolena do špinavého sněhu, jak nemohl nahmatat jeho tep, mrazivý strach a pálící slzy – jak si po krátkou chvíli, která se zdála jako století, myslel, že o bratra nadobro přišel.

„Jamesi? Jamie, už je to dobré. Je to v pořádku. Jsem živý. No tak, Jamie." James si ani neuvědomoval, že se rozplakal, než mu Sirius, který se nějak vyhrabal z přikrývek a sedl si, položil ruku konejšivě na rameno. James si beze slova sedl vedle něj a objal ho.

Tak našli pan a paní Potterovi oba své syny, když se vrátili z mise, vyděšení krví, kterou našli na chodníku před domem. Paní Potterová se s uslzenýma očima otočila ke svému manželovi.

„Myslím, Fleamonte, že tady už je všechno v pořádku," zašeptala a přikryla oba chlapce dekami, protože se jim povedlo ve svém bratrském objetí usnout.


End file.
